Sukidayo, Takane!
by Watashiwakyo
Summary: "Meskipun kau berubah, aku tidak akan membenci Takane, karena aku menyukai Takane." ia tersenyum tulus, dan wajahku langsung memerah seperti tomat.


Title: Sukidayo, Takane!

Length: Oneshot

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Main Cast:

Enomoto Takane (Ene)

Kokonose Haruka (Konoha)

Summary: "Meskipun kau berubah, aku tidak akan membenci Takane, karena aku menyukai Takane." ia tersenyum tulus, dan wajahku langsung memerah seperti tomat.

Enjoy!

Haruka's POV

"Ohayou!" kulambaikan tanganku pada gadis yang baru memasuki kelasku ini. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk singkat dan duduk di kursi yang kosong tepat di sampingku. Memang, di kelas ini hanya ada kami berdua, murid yang "berkebutuhan khusus".

Takane tidak mengucap sepatah katapun seperti biasanya, hanya langsung memakai headphone-nya. Aku ingin sekali berbicara padanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini Takane begitu sensitif kepadaku. Ia hanya diam, kecuali jika kuajak berbicara dia akan menjawab. Apakah Takane membenciku? Tidak, setahuku Takane tidak pernah bilang kalau ia membenciku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, Haruka kau benar-benar bodoh! Kalau ia membencimu, tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya secara langsung!

"Ada apa?" tanya Takane sambil menatapku aneh, dan aku hanya memaksakan tawa hambar, "T-tidak a-ada. A-a-aku hanya memikirkan s-ses-sesuatu." jawabku. Duh, ada apa sih denganmu, Haruka? Ngomong saja susah!

Takane menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh." jawabnya singkat, tapi masih ada sebersit cahaya penasaran di matanya. Takane yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, menolak untuk mengutarakannya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggungku di kursi. "Eto, Takane, kau kan perempuan, tentunya kau paham dengan sifat-sifat perempuan kan?"

Ia yang sedang meneguk botol air mineralnya langsung terbatuk mendengar pertanyaanku. Apa aku salah bertanya ya? Atau kalimatku tidak sopan? Aku hanya menebak-nebak, sementara Takane menatapku kaget "M-memang kau mau tanya apa?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut. Kugaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal "Sepertinya seseorang membenciku. Seorang gadis, tepatnya." ujarku.

Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati alunan angin sore yang menyapu lembut rambut di keningku. Takane mengangguk dan menutup botol air minumnya, kemudian menaruhnya kembali di tasnya. "Memang apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Aku melipat lenganku, "Gadis itu sering menatapku dengan tatapan marah, kemudian sedikit-sedikit wajahnya memerah. Kemudian ketika aku salah bicara sedikit saja, dia pasti langsung mencubit pipiku, bahkan terkadang memukul pipiku. Dia pasti sangat marah padaku." ujarku, membayangkan Takane yang sedikit-sedikit memarahiku karena aku salah bicara.

"Gadis itu pasti terganggu olehmu." jawab Takane singkat, tidak menatapku. Eh? Apa benar Takane terganggu oleh kehadiranku? "Ta-ta-tapi jika gadis itu terganggu olehku, ke-kenapa dia masih mau berteman denganku?" elakku.

Takane lalu menoleh dan menatapku, "Siapa sih yang kau bicarakan itu? Katakan saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang bocor kok."

"Benar, aku bisa memberitahumu? Tapi jangan marah, Takane." jawabku sambil memainkan jemariku. Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup tanpa alasan, tapi aku memang sering gugup tiba-tiba. "Iya, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah." ujar Takane, kali ini agak sedikit memaksa.

Aku menelan ludahku, "Gadis itu adalah Takane," jawabku ragu "sebenarnya aku penasaran, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Takane sering menjauhiku. Apakah aku membuatmu marah, Takane?" tanyaku seraya menatap matanya lekat-lekat, tetapi sesuatu mendorongku untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Takane. Entah kenapa, seperti sesuatu yang kuat muncul dari tatapan Takane. Haah! Sungguh membingungkan!

"Heh? I-itu," Takane berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatapku dengan gugup. Gugup? Kupikir Takane bukanlah seseorang yang bisa gugup di depanku. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan mulai memerah, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku "kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Lagipula itu bukan apa-apa. Bukankah setiap hari aku memang seperti itu?" elaknya.

"Takane," aku menggembungkan pipiku, meminta jawaban yang lebih pasti. Takane masih tidak menatapku, sementara wajahnya masih kemerahan "Aku menolak untuk menjawabnya," jawab Takane, lalu ia menggebrak mejanya "jika kau cukup peka, mungkin aku tidak perlu memberitahumu." tambahnya.

Sore ini rasanya begitu sepi, sejak Takane memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin saja aku yang salah bicara padanya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghindariku dan menolak untuk berbicara padaku. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti tentang perempuan! Eh, tunggu, Takane kan bersahabat dengan Ayano-san? Lebih baik aku bertanya padanya.

"Ayano-san!" aku melambai padanya, gadis berambut coklat itu tampak sedang bercanda dengan teman akrabnya Kisaragi. Ayano menoleh dan menatapku heran "Mana, Takane?" tanyanya. "Tumben Enomoto tidak bersamamu, biasanya kan kalian cukup dekat, kayak magnet." tambah Shintaro, dan memperoleh death glare dari Ayano.

Aku menunduk, "Sepertinya Takane marah denganku. Bolehkah aku pulang bersama kalian untuk sore ini?" pintaku. Ayano dan Shintaro saling berpandangan, kemudian menganggukkan permintaanku "Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana bisa Enomoto-senpai marah denganmu? Kalaupun dia marah, pasti tidak sampai sejam kalian langsung berbaikan." ujar Shintaro.

"Entahlah. Ayano-san, kau kan sahabatnya Takane, kalian pasti bisa mengerti perasaan satu sama lain." ujarku sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahku dengan langkah mereka. Rasanya seperti mereka saja yang terlalu cepat berjalan, atau mungkin aku saja yang lambat. "Eto, Takane-senpai memang sering bertingkah aneh belakangan ini," Ayano tampak berpikir keras "mungkin saja berhubungan dengan hal itu." tambahnya.

Kunaikkan alis sebelahku, "Hal apa?" tanyaku, tapi Ayano hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan eyesmile-nya "Kalau Haruka cukup peka, kau akan tahu. Ini urusan perempuan." jawabnya, meninggalkan sebuah tatapan heran dariku. "Ta-ta-takane ju-juga bilang be-begitu!" protesku, "Aku bertanya pada Ayano, supaya aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Takane."

"Artinya, kau harus mencari sendiri jawabannya, dan kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu." jawab Shintaro sambil menunjuk arah sebelah kanannya, rumahku. "Semoga beruntung, Haruka-kun!" ujar Ayano sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku hanya bisa bengong menatap mereka berdua yang berjalan menjauhiku, terus berpikir hingga bayangan mereka tak terlihat lagi di mataku. Apa-apaan ini? Aku bertanya, malah diberi petunjuk yang tidak jelas! Sebaiknya aku langsung masuk dan menenangkan diri saja, aku tidak mau berpikir terlalu keras.

Kurebahkan badanku di tempat tidurku, tanganku meraih bingkai foto yang selalu terpajang di meja tepat di sampingku. Foto Tateyama-sensei, aku, dan Takane. Saat itu masih awal tahun ajaran baru SMA. Sensei tersenyum dengan gembira, termasuk aku, kecuali Takane yang hanya menatap kamera dengan pandangan jengkel plus sebal.

Aku tertawa kecil, meskipun Takane sering marah dan menindas kami (baca: aku dan sensei, red.) aku tidak pernah membencinya, malah aku merasa nyaman berada di sekitarnya. Takane jarang tersenyum, tetapi sekali tersenyum, dia terlihat cantik. Cantik? Apa aku barusan memuji Takane? Haah, terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri.

Seulas senyum perlahan menghiasi wajahku saat aku memikirkan banyak hal tentang Takane, dan tiba-tiba jantungku perlahan berdebar kencang. Seperti sesuatu yang ganjal, dan ini benar-benar mengganggu. Gawat, apa yang terjadi ya?

Perasaan aku tidak punya penyakit jantung deh!

Kututupi seluruh badanku dengan selimut, kemudian memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Kenapa, kenapa jantungku berdebar cepat, kenapa aku tidak bisa memandang foto Takane seperti biasanya lagi? Sepertinya aku harus tidur, mungkin saja efek kelelahan karena berjalan cepat sore tadi.

Takane POV

Sudah seminggu berlalu, Haruka masih tidak bicara kepadaku. Suasana semakin canggung saat kami tidak sengaja saling bertatapan, dan ini membuatku jengkel. Apa aku yang terlalu keras padanya? Apa aku membuatnya tersinggung? Heh, aku tidak peduli. Harga dirimu, Takane Enomoto!

Haruka hanya iseng menggosokkan pensilnya ke buku gambarnya, sementara sensei tampak sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari kepala sekolah. Kesempatan bagus untuk mengobrol, tetapi aku tidak mau menginjak-injak harga diriku sendiri. Karena terlalu asyik memandanginya sambil melamun, tiba-tiba Haruka menoleh dan otomatis pandangan kami bertemu. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang, dan aku langsung membuang pandanganku ke jendela. Apa barusan tadi wajahku memerah? Entahlah, yang jelas itu sangat memalukan.

"Oh ya, aku ada rapat dengan kepala sekolah," sensei tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Aku bisa mendengar sensei mendesah keras-keras, "jangan ribut. Kerjakan biologi halaman 21 yang tadi kujelaskan." ujar sensei sambil menenteng tasnya. "Baiklah." jawabku sambil membuka buku paket biologiku.

Sensei tersenyum "Aku pergi dulu, jangan nakal ya—" sensei tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena aku melemparnya dengan buku tulis "SUDAH SANA PERGI!" teriakku, dan sensei langsung ngebut keluar kelas.

Suasana kembali canggung, tidak sepatah katapun lolos dari bibirku maupun Haruka. Kali ini sepertinya sudah kelewat batas, karena biasanya kalau kami bertengkar, tidak sampai sehari kami sudah berbaikan lagi. Semuanya karena Haruka yang selalu mengalah, tetapi kali ini tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bersedia mengalah. Sepertinya sekarang giliranku, tidak adil bukan kalau menyuruh Haruka yang terus-terusan mengalah?

"Haruka, aku minta maaf." ujarku sambil menatap jendela. Haruka terkejut dan langsung menoleh padaku, "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung. "Ya, minta maaf. Perbuatan yang menyatakan rasa menyesal dari seseorang. Aku minta maaf." ujarku tulus, bisa kurasakan pipiku memerah.

Haruka menggeleng, "Tidak, sepertinya aku yang bersalah karena aku tidak terlalu peka." ia memaksakan tawa hambar, dan aku tahu itu "Tidak ada yang lucu Kokonose Haruka, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura tertawa." ujarku sambil menatapnya tajam. "Maaf sudah berlaku kasar dan egois. Aku minta maaf. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau kita tidak saling bicara lagi. Itu menggangguku, dan membuatku sedih." aku berbisik di akhir kalimatku.

"Aku tidak mau Haruka membenciku."

Ia lalu beringsut dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berlutut di depanku dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku hendak menarik tanganku karena kaget, tetapi ia mencengkeram kedua tanganku erat-erat. "Apa-apaan ini—"

"Aku tidak membenci Takane!" tegasnya sambil menatapku lekat-lekat, dan bisa dibayangkan saat ini aku bisa saja pingsan, tetapi tatapan Haruka seakan-akan memberiku kekuatan untuk tetap bangun. "Meskipun kau berubah, aku tidak akan membenci Takane, karena aku menyukai Takane." ia tersenyum tulus, dan wajahku langsung memerah seperti tomat.

"HAH?" pekikku kaget, kemudian Haruka membantuku berdiri. Sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Haruka itu jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku. Sekarang jantungku berdebar tak terkendali, dan rasanya aku tidak bisa menatap mata Haruka lama-lama, jadi aku hanya bisa menatap dadanya dan memainkan jemariku di belakang punggungku.

"Takane juga suka padaku, iya kan?" ia kembali bertanya, entah tiba-tiba kepalaku mengangguk tanpa diperintah.

Haruka POV

"Takane juga suka padaku, iya kan?" aku kembali bertanya, dan ia kembali mengangguk.

Kuulurkan tanganku kepadanya, "Mu-mungkin berjabat tangan tidak akan terlalu berlebihan." aku tergagap, pipiku memerah. Takane langsung meraih tanganku dengan kedua tangannya, mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Ia lalu tersenyum, sebersit rona kemerahan terlihat di kedua pipinya. Tiba-tiba ia menarikku, menutup jarak diantara kami berdua, cukup dekat hingga akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan.

Jantungku berdebar kencang, haaah aku benar-benar gugup, karena sekarang adalah pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengan seorang gadis! Aku hanya membeku disana, tetapi perlahan-lahan aku mulai terbiasa. Kupejamkan mataku, lalu memberanikan diri untuk mulai memeluknya.

Kenjirou POV

Entah apa yang dimiliki kepala sekolah, setiap saat kami berdebat beliau tidak pernah kalah melawanku. Heh, seandainya aku punya kemampuan seperti itu.

Kelas sepertinya sunyi sekali, ah bukankah lebih bagus begitu? Tapi rasanya memang ada yang aneh dengan Takane dan Haruka belakangan ini. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar ya? Wah, jangan-jangan Takane sudah menghancurkan setengah kelasku! Aku mulai panik dan mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas.

Sambil berjinjit, aku membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan, lalu mendapati pemandangan paling membuat shock seumur hidupku—dua bocah ingusan itu sedang berada di dunia mereka masing-masing. Hampir saja aku memekik karena terkejut, tetapi aku menahan suaraku, aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Pelan-pelan, aku kembali menutup pintu kelas.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang," gumamku sambil menggeleng "tapi paling tidak, ada sisi baiknya—Haruka ternyata sudah besar." aku terkekeh, kemudian melanjutkan perjalananku ke lab.

The End


End file.
